The King and His Knight
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta." Ia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataan itu, namun mungkin karena sang Pemuda bersurai emas itu berhasil mengambil tempatnya di hati Akashi atau… Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh untuk sang Ksatria. "Karena aku akan tetap berada di kastil dengan keadaan hidup, jadi kau harus mengambil kemenangan itu."


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me.

* * *

"_I am lost."_

Kise menggenggam kalung permata yang ia pakai. Menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas yang dalam. Mata berwarna emas itu terbuka dan menatap tepat ke arah mata berwarna merah darah, warna yang sama dengan permata kecil di kalungnya. Dunia serasa terhenti. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Akashicchi." Tak lebih dari bisikan, lalu jemari panjang layak pemain Piano handal itu menarik tangan Akashi dan sang pemuda bersurai merah itu dapat melihat kilat ketakutan di matanya.

Kilatan yang sama terdapat di mata Akashi, namun besarnya tak lebih dari kepingan terkecil yang berasal dari kaca yang pecah. Sisa bagian dari jendela terhadap jiwa sang Raja muda itu adalah pengertian. Kilatan itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas di mata indahnya. Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajah Akashi, senyuman manis dan lembut yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang selain Kise. "Aku yakin itu kebohongan belakang, kau bisa… tidak mau adalah kalimat yang lebih tepat, Ryouta."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?"

"Bagaimana kalau berhasil?"

Sang Ksatria dari Kerajaan Teiko itu menelan salivanya. Ia meremas tangan Akashi dan membawanya ke bibirnya, menciumnya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku kehilanganmu sebagai bayarannya? Bagaimana kalau kau, yang memilih untuk tinggal di sini, justru ter-" Kata-kata itu terpotong oleh sebuah jari telunjuk yang berhenti di mulutnya.

"Kau bukan orang yang melihat gelas setengah kosong, apa yang kau khawatirkan sekarang?"

'_Kehilanganmu…'_ Namun Kise hanya diam, sinar di mata emas itu redup entah kemana. Ia menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain dengan sedu. "Jika semua memang berhasil dan kau selamat, jika kejayaan, kemenangan dan cahaya kemuliaan akan menyinari kerajaan kita sekali lagi…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi. Ia bisa melihat bulan memancarkan sinarnya ke arah menara yang mereka tempati atau mungkin justru mereka? Bintang bertaburan di malam yang sunyi itu dan Kise membiarkan mereka menjadi saksi akan sebuah penggalan dari kisah yang tak akan pernah terungkap di buku sejarah kerajaan tercintanya. "Berjanji padaku, Seijuurou, kau akan berada di sisiku pada akhirnya, tanpa ada interupsi lainnya."

Akashi mengedipkan matanya, senyuman kecil itu pudar untuk sementara. Mata merah itu menatap mata emas lainnya. Ia mengerti namun di saat yang sama tidak. Sang Ksatria takut, bukan akan perang yang ada di ujung perjalanan mereka, namun karena Akashi yang mungkin akan menjadi bayaran akan kemenangan dari perang yang akan datang, ia mengerti namun Sang Raja muda itu sekali lagi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana sosoknya yang selalu dingin terhadap Ksatria yang kesetiaanya tak pernah terguncang ini, bisa menjadi sangat penting untuk Ksatria tersebut? Ia tidak mengerti. Namun, ia juga tau bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa keras kepala. "Kalau kau tidak berjanji, kau akan memaksaku juga, bukan?"

Anggukan yang ia terima membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta." Ia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataan itu, namun mungkin karena sang Pemuda bersurai emas itu berhasil mengambil tempatnya di hati Akashi atau… Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh untuk sang Ksatria. "Karena aku akan tetap berada di kastil dengan keadaan hidup, jadi kau harus mengambil kemenangan itu."

Dan langit malam benar-benar menjadi saksi akan sebuah janji yang disegel oleh sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan manis.

* * *

"_I am found."_

Kise berlari, secepat mungkin, mereka menang. Mereka menang. Namun jika kemenangan itu adalah pertukaran akan kehilangan Raja mereka, Raja_nya_, maka persetanan dengan kemenangan itu. Ia harus memastikan. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan dari Aomine dan Kagami. Demi nama Loki, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan panggilan Kuroko. Ia harus memastikan. Ia melempar pedang yang ia pakai dan prisai yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi. Ia harus memastikan. Kakinya terasa berat, nafasnya berderu kencang namun ia harus memastikan.

Berlari menelusuri lorong kastil mewah itu, berlari menaiki tangga. Ia memohon, ia benar-benar memohon. Odin harus mengambulkan permohonan ini dan Akashi telah berjanji. Ia berjanji, ia akan tetap berada di sana, dengan keadaan masih hidup. Jika Dewi Hel menginginkan seseorang seperti Akashi, dengan keindahannya, dengan karismanya, dengan otaknya, orang sempurna Akashi di dunia kematian sana maka ia harus mengambil Kise juga karena bodoh jika ia pikir Kise akan baik-baik saja hidup tanpa Rajanya.

BRAK!

Ia mendorong pintu coklat dari kamar sang Raja Teiko itu.

Akashi di sana.

Akashi di sana dengan senyuman kecil.

Masih bernafas. Masih hidup.

Siapa yang harus ia ucapkan terima kasih? Odin? Skull? Atau Hel? Atau mungkin Akashi sendiri? Oh,_ screw it_!

Ia berlari dan memeluk Akashi. Jika ini terjadi di hari-hari bisa mereka, mungkin ia akan menyuruh Murasakibara untuk menghentikan gerakan dan ekspresi Akashi dengan kekuatannya karena tampak terkejut sang Raja itu sangat langkah. Namun ia hampir kehilangan sang Raja, ia hampir kehilangan orang yang ia cintai dan masa bodoh tentang itu sekarang. "Kau di sini."

"Ah… Aku masih di sini."

Mata keemasan Kise itu akhirnya menatap keras ke mata Akashi. Wajah mereka tak lebih dari tiga centi dari satu sama lain. "_Don't…"_ Ucapnya dengan perlahan. "_Don't… ever, let go." _Kise meremas tangan Akashi yang ia genggam. "_Ever… again."_ Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka dan mencium Kise.

"_Then, don't let me… do that, again."_

* * *

YO! Hahaha, aku mau dengerin nih… menurut kalian cerita dari fanfic ini apa? Aku sengaja buatnya kayak gini karena… well, emang cuman ini yang masuk ke otak! \(^,^)/ *Ditembak* Tapi aku juga penasaran, menurut para readers… apa sebenernya yang terjadi di fanfic ini? Hehehe, maaf yah kalau ceritanya gaje gini.

Yosh! Menerima kritikan dan masukan, maupun review mendukung! XDD


End file.
